


Things That Fall

by Magic_and_Myths



Series: Wrong [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_and_Myths/pseuds/Magic_and_Myths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Things that fall: petals, teardrops, snowflakes, rain,  leaves, the sun, and I, for you.”</p><p>Excerpt:<br/>It's Monday morning when Professor Callaghan surprises his class, by announcing a simple assignment.</p><p>"You will get in pairs of your own choosing--don't make me regret it Fred--and make a list of things that fall. There must be at least seven things on your list, and each must be meaningful to the both of you. You have precisely twenty seconds to get into your groups of two."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkStainsOnMyHands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/gifts), [myfirstmockingjay (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myfirstmockingjay+%28Tumblr%29), [hidashi-love (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hidashi-love+%28Tumblr%29).



It's Monday morning when Professor Callaghan surprises his class, by announcing a simple assignment.

 

"You will get into pairs of your own choosing--don't make me regret it Fred--and make a list of things that fall. There must be at least seven things on your list, and each must be meaningful to the both of you. You have precisely twenty seconds to get into your groups of two."

 

Fred pouts when Hiro hurriedly latches onto his older brother's wrist.

 

"Don't worry about it, Fred. He only chose me to get a good grade.", Tadashi soothes, before looking at the clock. "Now, stop being a baby and choose someone. You only have ten seconds."

 

Grudgingly, Fred sits in the empty seat next to Wasabi.

 

"Wonderful.", their professor nods. "You have until next Friday. Class dismissed."

 

~~~

 

Tadashi lays--his right hand propping his head up--in his favorite resting place. A field of sunflowers, right behind Aunt Cass's shop. Yes, he admits it's a rather girly place to rest, but there's so little quiet places around San Fransokyo that nobody knows of. And, besides, he heard it was going to snow on Monday; might as well enjoy the sun while he can.

 

A sunflower rests in the elder Hamda's left palm, the stem short from where he had picked it. Only six yellow petals remain, for the rest have been pulled.

 

"He loves me...", Tadashi whispers, tugging at a petal until it breaks off. Five petals left.

"He loves me not." Four petals left.

"He loves me..." Three petals left.

"He loves me not." Two petals left.

"He loves me..." One petal left.

 

"Tadashi?"

 

The boy turns quickly, hiding his flower, and smiling kindly at his brother. Hiro doesn't seem to be looking at him, though. No, the inventor is looking past him, watching the yellow petals he pulled float to the ground, vanishing into the grass.

 

"Nerd, you have two projects due tomorrow, and you're wandering around looking for me?"

 

Hiro blinks at this, breaking out of his trance. "Well, all your friends are, too."

 

"You're lying.", Tadashi accuses, yanking the boy down by his blue hoodie to lay beside him.

 

"Yes.", Hiro replies honestly, a blush staining his cheeks as he falls onto the grass next to his brother.

 

Big brown eyes look into hazel. "I am."

 

~~~

 

It's Sunday when Tadashi asks Fred and Wasabi, "Have far have you guys gotten on Professor Callaghan's assignment?"

 

"I don't know. You'd have to ask Wasabi, because he's doing all the work."

 

Tadashi chuckles, as the the germaphobe sighs, walking over to the couch and laying across it. His laughter is interrupted by Honey Lemon, who walks into Fred's bedroom and gives them all a polite smile. Fred begins to run a hand through his hair, and Honey rolls her eyes.

 

"So, Tadashi.", Honey begins, and Fred pouts. "I just wanted to know how you and Hiro are presenting the project."

 

"Why didn't you ask Hiro? Wasn't he just in the hall with you?"

 

Honey nods in agreement, her blond hair spilling over her shoulders. "Yes, but I turned my head for a second, and now I can't find him anywhere."

 

"That's...weird.", Tadashi bites his bottom lip. "He couldn't have gone too far, right? I mean-"

 

"Chill, dude.", Fred attempts to reassure him. "I'm sure he just had to take a number two, or something."

 

Honey crinkles her nose. "Well, Tadashi, _do_ you have any idea as to how you're presenting?"

 

"Well, we're taking turns, I think. I'm finding four things that fall, and he's finding three. Then, when we present on Friday, I'll say something that falls, then him, and then me again. See?"

 

Honey smiles thoughtfully, twisting a gold lock around her manicured finger. "I like. Mind if GoGo and I use that?"

 

Before Tadashi can even shrug, GoGo Tomago's running over to them, short, dark hair flying behind her and gum smacking loudly.

 

"Honey.", she breaths. "Trouble. Big trouble."

 

"Well hello, lovely.", Wasabi grins. Honey and the two other boys snicker, already visualizing GoGo's explosion.

 

"Now listen here, No-Ginger.", she spats the last name, like a dirty taste in her mouth.

 

"Just because you have a thing for me and I sort of like you-"

 

"Not to mention we're  _sort of_ dating-"

 

"Doesn't mean you can call me those god awful pet names!"

 

"Like, Never Go-Go?", Honey teases, and her friend glares at her, cheeks turning pink.

 

"Wait, didn't you just say there was trouble?", Fred's slouching spine, straightens.

 

"Right.", she nods. "Baymax is asking a bunch of annoying questions and Hiro is balling his eyes out in the bathroom."

 

"What?", Tadashi snaps, suddenly frantic. "Why?"

 

"He won't tell me what's-."

 

And before she can even finish her sentence, Tadashi is running out of the room and down the hallway.

 

All the oldest Hamada can think about is an upset Hiro, calling his name, begging him to hear that he's hurting...and Tadashi runs faster. When he gets to the bathroom, it's empty. He frantically shakes Baymax--only to have the robot point straight back down the hall--and he groans before running back the way he had come. 

By the time Tadashi has crashed into Fred's bedroom, breathing heavily, Hiro is watching him confused.

 

"Nerd? Are you-"

 

"I'm fine.", the robotics student says, dismissively. "Are you alright, Hiro?"

 

"Tadashi, calm down. Why wouldn't I be?"

 

"I've heard you've been crying."

 

At this, Hiro's calm facade breaks like ice. His bottom lip pouts out, trembling, and Tadashi curses.

 

"Hey, it's okay. You can-"

 

"No, it's not!", the boy genius cries, tears spilling down his cheeks at an incredible pace. Tadashi reaches out to brush them away, but Hiro takes a step back.

 

"Hiro, what's wrong?"

 

The amber-eyed boy shakes his head, tears still falling, as Tadashi pulls him into a hug, tucking his little brother's head under his chin. When Hiro's breath begins to even out, Tadashi remains silent.

 

"W-when...", Hiro sniffs, and Tadashi nuzzles his head encouragingly. "When did you get abs?"

 

The eldest cracks a smile. So, Hiro wanted to avoid the subject? Fine. He could wait.

 

"I work out. I'm not always doing nerdy stuff, you know."

 

Hiro hums, and all that can be heard is popping of GoGo's gum, before Tadashi continues to play the avoiding game.

"Why do you think they call them teardrops?

 

"Well, they're tears...", Hiro says thoughtfully, "That drop."

 

~~~

 

It's Monday, when their friends come over to the Hamada household. Hiro cheers when he sees them shaking snow of their clothing, and Aunt Cass greets them before setting out additional plates. They agree to go out and challenge each other to snowball fights after breakfast.

 

"You know, Hiro.", Fred says, biting into a muffin, "You could have just told us you preferred dick."

 

 _"Fred!"_ , Tadashi and Hiro cry simultaneously, the oldest in objection and the youngest in mortification.

 

"Well, it's true."

 

GoGo nods in agreement, popping her gum in favor of eating. "Yeah. I mean, Tadashi likes both. There was no need for the waterworks."

 

"Yeah, but he's bi.", Hiro replies, mortified. "I'm...well, I'm-"

 

"A faggot?", Fred tries.

 

"A fairy?", Wasabi grins.

 

"A queen?", Honey giggles.

 

"I was going to say gay.", the boy pouts, at his laughing friends, who cease at once upon Tadashi's fierce glare.

 

Fred shrugs. "Same thing." 

"Call him a name like that again, Fred, and you'll regret it.", Tadashi hissed.

 

" And seriously, dude? You're the one eating a banana.", GoGo snickers, and Hiro laughs when Fred drops his fruit, in distress.

 

~~~

 

When they've finished up their morning meal, the friends head into the snow, bundled up in their winter gear due to both Baymax and Aunt Cass's insistence. At once, Fred makes a snowball and launches it at the back of Wasabi's head. The first snowball fight of the day has been ignited.

Hiro lets out a laugh when he hits Tadashi in the head with the snow, and the brother runs a hand through his now soggy hair, clearly displeased.

 

"You look like a wet kitten!"

 

And that's the last straw. The inventor pounces on his sibling, and the two boys roll around in the cold snow, laughing and yelling. Fred and GoGo stop to watch the two brothers, then start cheering and whooping and placing bets. At long last, Tadashi's fighting instincts kick in and he grasps Hiro's shoulders, before slamming him into the frozen ground.

The younger boy's breath is knocked out of him, and he blinks big brown eyes to rid his vision of stars.

When Hiro's vision is done swarming, all he sees is Tadashi.

His brother is laughing and breathing heavily, his cheeks and nose red from the cold, and suddenly Hiro is hyper aware that his brother is straddling him. Snowflakes stick to the older Hamada's long eyelashes, as well as his pink lips, and Hiro suddenly has the urge to brush the frozen flakes off with his own.

 

"Hiro?"

 

Tadashi has stopped laughing now. Instead, he's watching the silent Hamada, concerned.

 

"Hey, lovebirds!", cries Fred, as Wasabi spins in a circle, before falling into the snow. "We're heading back, so let's get a move on!"

 

But Tadashi ignores his friend, in favor of making sure his brother hasn't gained a concussion.

 

"Nerd?", he tries again, and now the shorter boy smiles, before shoving the taller one off of him.

 

"Just because we're both gay doesn't mean you can just jump me, knuckle head."

 

Tadashi turns red, not from the cold this time, as he began stuttering apologizes.

 

"I forgive you, Nerd." Hiro's eyes flash mischievously, and he leans in until his lips are pressed against his brother's ear, pleased when a shutter racks through the older one's frame.

 

"And besides", Hiro whispers into the inventor's ear, "If you wanted into my pants, you could have just asked."

 

Hiro gives him a wink that could be interpreted as both flirtatious or platonic, and then begins running over to the other four. Tadashi sits there in the snow, shocked, before standing on shaky feet and following his friends and brother, snowflakes falling around them.

 

~~~

 

A storm cloud appears over the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology on Tuesday.

 

"It's raining.", Hiro whines into Tadashi's shoulder.

 

When Hiro does this, it usually results in Tadashi lightly pushing him off and forcing him to eat his lunch, but for some reason their friends aren't surprised when Tadashi simply lifts his own spoon to his younger brother's lips. Hiro pouts, but opens his mouth all the same, allowing Tadashi to feed him some Greek yogurt.

 

Honey and GoGo excuse themselves to dump their trays, and Fred takes a deep breath.

 

"I...I think I'm going to ask Honey out after lunch."

 

Hiro snorts. "Right. And Wasabi is finally going to sweep GoGo off her feet."

 

"Hey, no need to be rude.", Wasabi snaps, stung. "Just because you and Tadashi are getting all cozy."

 

Tadashi and Hiro move apart as if electrocuted. Hiro, cheeks pink, shakes his head in annoyance at the germaphobe.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

Fred and Wasabi roll their eyes in unison.

 

"You can't seriously be asking that.", Fred decides.

 

But Hiro is too busy wiping a smudge on the corner of his brother's mouth to respond, as Tadashi smiles down at him adoringly. Upon hearing their friends' silence, however, they look at the gaping boys.

 

"What?"

 

Wasabi's eyes flick from Hiro's confused face, to Tadashi's embarrassed one. With a groan, the two friends get up from the lunch table to dump their trays, leaving the oblivious boy genius and his blushing brother behind.

 

"What's got their panties in a twist?"

 

Tadashi gives a quick shrug, willing the heat to leave his cheeks. "Must be the rain."

 

~~~

"Psst. Nerd."

 

Hiro snores on, completely oblivious to the fact that his brother is shaking him.

 

"Pssssst. Hiro-"

 

Or, so Tadashi thought.

 

The younger boy swiftly hits his brother in the stomach with his pillow. Hard.

 

As Tadashi sputters, Hiro yawns, giving a quick stretch. He then patiently waits for the other Hamada to regain oxygen, big brown eyes blinking in amusement.

 

"What the-" A large cough. "What the heck, Hiro?"

 

"We're not doing it, you nerd."

 

Tadashi's eyes widen, as dirty images flick through his head.

 

"Wha-"

 

"We're not going outside at two-in the _fucking_ -morning to jump in piles of _leaves_."

 

Tadashi swallows down his embarrassing relief and gives the boy a grin.

"Yes, we are. And watch your language."

 

Hiro raises an unimpressed eyebrow.

 

"Please? _For me?"_ , Tadashi pleads, unconsciously batting his eyelashes.

 

"Fine. Just quit talking so loud.", Hiro snaps, turning away in an attempt to hide his red cheeks. Why the fuck was he so freaking aroused?

 

Tadashi raises his eyebrows. "Are you...Hiro, are you blush-"

 

"No.", Hiro snaps a second time, "I'm not."

 

Tadashi watches in fascination as his brother's cheeks redden further. Hiro catches him staring, and sends him a sharp glare, upset at his brother for causing the heat in his cheeks and the fast beating of his heart.

 

"Well?" Hiro rolls his eyes. "Are we going to go jump in the stupid leaves, or-"

 

And suddenly Hiro stills.

 

Intelligent amber eyes burn into his own--filled with curiosity and...and a certain type of intensity that Hiro can't quite put his finger on-

 

"Oh.", the boy squeaks, as Tadashi slowly licks his lips, then growls. It's lust.

 

Hiro all but falls over, as a pair if lips attach themselves to his neck. Tadashi nips like a dog to a bone, and Hiro lets out a pitiful moan because, _dammit_ , his brother is biting to high up on his neck for his T-shirts to hide. In the next moment he forgets to be concerned, because lips are smashing into his, and an experienced tongue is taking his breath away.

Tadashi breaks the kiss with a loud squelching sound--that really should have woken Aunt Cass--to again abuse his brother's neck.

 

"But-", Hiro breathes heavily. "What about-- _fuck, Dashi_ \--what about the leaves?"

 

If even physically possible, Tadashi's brown eyes turned gold at Hiro moaning his name. The inventor runs a hand through Hiro's sweaty bangs and leans in. Hiro unconsciously licks his lips, but Tadashi's mouth rests beside his ear rather than his mouth.

 

 The older boy lets out another low growl, before whispering, " _Fuck_ the leaves."

 

Later, Hiro would be absolutely humiliated at the lust-ridden whimper he produced after that.

 

"No.", Hiro rests his forehead against Tadashi's. "Fuck _me._ "

 

And then they were kissing again.

 

~~~

 

They're still awake when the sun rises. Tadashi snorts and Hiro looks up at his brother from his chest.

 

"What?"

 

Tadashi grins down at him. "In the movies, we're supposed to watch the sunset, not the sunrise."

 

"What movies?", Hiro groggily asks.

 

Tadashi ignores him, his words speeding up to catch up to his heart.

 

"We're supposed to be watching the sun fall, so we can worry about this tomorrow!"

 

"There's nothing to worry-"

 

"B-but instead we're watching the sunrise, signalling a new day, which means we have t-to figure out what this is now!"

 

"Tadashi, calm-"

 

"We need to figure this out, quick, fast, and in a hurry! People are going to start asking questions! _God!_ "

 

Tadashi gags into his hands. "God, our friends and Aunt Cass are going to ask questions! Shit, Hiro, what are we, _mph-!_ "

 

Tadashi calms down significantly when the younger boy pulls back from the sudden kiss he initiated.

 

"Better?"

 

Tadashi only nods, and Hiro rolls his eyes fondly at his melodramatic brother, before catching Tadashi's eye.

 

"There's nothing to worry about. If Aunt Cass and the others ask questions, or anyone for that matter, we'll answer them all. Fred and Wasabi, and the rest aren't ones to turn their back on their friends, and who gives a fuck about everyone else? Unless, um..."

 

And suddenly Hiro looks less confident, and more broken. "Unless, of course, you want to keep this a secret."

 

Tadashi can literally hear his little brother's heart shattering into a million tiny pieces.

 

"I mean I completely understand, if you-"

 

It sort of sounds like glass, come to think of it.

 

"Shut up, you ridiculous knuckle head."

 

Hiro sputters offended, but stills at once.

 

Almost hesitantly he asks, "Are you sure you're okay with people knowing?"

 

And for the life of him, Tadashi can't figure out why Hiro is talking through closed lips, brown eyes flickering behind them every few seconds.

 

"Of course I'm sure. How could you think-"

 

And this time, Hiro's kiss is not gentle, but passionate. There's no awkward clashing teeth, or bumping noses, but constant tongue and moans, similar to when Fred would put on a show with his latest girlfriend- Wait.

 

Put on a show?

 

Tadashi lightly pushes against Hiro's chest, separating their lips from a heated kiss. The two boys keep their eyes locked as they listen to the whispers of their Aunt quickly subdue. A few seconds pass by, and then--

"Boys?"

 

Tadashi glances at a solemn-looking Cass Hamada, who finally cracks a smile. "So, when's the wedding?"

 

Hiro laughs and Tadashi's cheeks turn pink as he hisses, "Aunt Cass!"

 

Their aunt's smile wavers, and she opens their bedroom door a little wider. "You have some friends who came to visit."

 

And in peeks GoGo smacking gum, Wasabi blinking wide eyes, Honey giggling, and Fred whooping.

 

"Hiro, you never told me your boyfriend was such a beast."

 

Even Tadashi has to quirk his lips in a small embarrassed smile, as Hiro's laughter increases ten-fold.

 

"An absolute animal, isn't he?", Hiro grins, nuzzling a blushing Tadashi.

 

Fred nods in agreement, as GoGo gives a wolf whistle.

 

"And Tadashi, why didn't you tell us what a passionate kisser your little bot, was?"

 

"Little bot!", Hiro objects, matching his friends grin for grin, before laughing again. "Get it? Because I make bots!"

 

"I get it, nerd.", Tadashi promises.

 

Their Aunt Cass winks at him over a laughing Hiro's shoulder, and his friends subtly begin to make kissy faces.

 

Tadashi grins. "I get it."

 

~~~

 

It's only after breakfast that Hiro remembers with a jolt that today is Friday. He tells Tadashi who just gives him the, 'You're lucky I think you're cute and worship the ground you walk on, otherwise I wouldn't be spending any of my time with an idiot like you' look, before continuing to spread raspberry jam on his toast.

 

Hiro assumes this means that his brother already has their assignment finished, and proceeds to boast to Fred.

 

Fred then proceeds to cuss loudly, which causes Honey to roll her eyes in a way that is in no way fond.

 

~~~

 

"Fred and Wasabi."

 

Fred hesitates, and Professor Callaghan rolls his eyes. _Honestly._

 

"Forget it. Tadashi and Hiro, if you would please."

 

Fred cheers and Wasabi whimpers. He had really needed that grade, but Tadashi is already prancing to the front of the room, waves of pure excitement rolling off of him. Hiro, though, looks more nervous than anything, as he fidgets with the list in his hands. He had asked to see Tadashi's own list, and almost had a heart attack when his older brother only had three written down. That hadn't been the plan. Now they would only have six things that fell, rather than seven. Tadashi had quickly assured him that the last one was a surprise. Not that it eased Hiro's worries at all.

 

"Things That Fall.", Hiro begins, his voice trembling. "Petals."

 

Tadashi smiles encouragingly at him, before flicking his eyes down to his paper, and then looking back up at his brother.

 

"Teardrops."

 

Hiro intakes a quick breath, causing Fred and Wasabi to look down at their hands. Honey and GoGo share a look, before looking back up to the front of the room, concerned. Hiro keeps his eyes on his paper, before mumbling, "Snowflakes."

 

Now it's Tadashi's turn to stare down at his paper, cheeks tinging pink. Fred and Wasabi fidget as whispers and mutters break throughout the classroom. Tadashi Hamada blushing? A myth! A fable! A folklore! And where did his little brother fit in to the SFIT heartthrob's pink cheeks?

 

"Rain.", Tadashi snaps, silencing the robotics class.

 

Hiro's brown eyes flicker with understanding, as he realizes just what exactly had their friends 'panties in a twist'. Tadashi's cheeks go from pink to crimson, at Hiro's amused smirk. Again, conversation floats throughout the classroom, but this time louder. A sharp look from Professor Callaghan quickly silences them.

 

"Leaves.", Hiro teases, and Tadashi doesn't think it's physically possible for his cheeks to become any redder.

 

"The sun.", Tadashi teases back, and now Hiro's cheeks turn pink. Flicking his eyes down at his paper, he grimaces before looking apologetically at his robotics professor.

 

"Um. I only have three. Sorry."

 

Professor Callaghan clicks his tongue, disappointed. "The requirement is seven things that fall, and you have only listed six."

 

Hiro wilts, as Tadashi takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes.

 

"But, I-"

 

"No 'buts', Hiro. I'm afraid that-"

 

"And, I for you."

 

Hiro and Professor Callaghan blink, and the class waits with baited breath.

 

"Excuse me, Mr. Hamada?"

 

Tadashi places a hand on his brother's cheek. "Hiro..."

 

Hiro's list slips from his hands in shock as Tadashi licks his lips. "You're sure _you're_ okay with everyone knowing?"

 

When Hiro rolls his eyes, Tadashi chuckles before announcing, "The last thing that falls."

 

Intelligent amber eyes burn into big brown ones. "And I, for you, nerd."

 

Tadashi crashes his lips into Hiro's and the classroom fills with gasps and shouts and laughter and cooing. Honey and GoGo cheer, as Professor Callaghan claps his hands together, effectively silencing his classroom for the second time that day.

 

~~~

It took approximately six hours, twenty-one minutes, and fifty-four seconds for Professor Callaghan's first period robotics class to have their memories erased with the handheld memory-wiper Honey Lemon had invented. It took multiple parent-teacher conferences between Cass Hamada and Robert Callaghan for the professor not to call the police on Tadashi. It then took much pleading from their friends, ten outstanding projects from Tadashi, and Hiro's best puppy dog eyes to convince Professor Callaghan to let them continue their school career at SFIT. 

 

But it only took one accidental kiss in front of Robert Callaghan to make him realize that he totally shipped Hidashi, anyway.

 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, do me favor? Click that little button down there that says 'Comment' and tell me what you think!


End file.
